Kagemusha/Summons
As a user of Human Subordination Magic, Kagemusha has several summons at his beck and call, and each one of them are very powerful mages were nearly killed by the Magic Council, and thus, easy victims. They are Kagemusha's primary method of combat, and are often seen as his puppets. Titania, Erza Scarlet Titania, Erza Scarlet (妖精女王 (ティターニア) , エルザ・スカーレット Titānia Eruza Sukāretto) is a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She also has an artificial right eye made by Porlyusica, which replaced the one she lost as a child. She has a slender figure that Lucy describes as amazing, and like most females in the series, she has large breasts. Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza's specialty in Requip Magic, allows her to requip not only armor, but different outfits as well, allowing her to change her attire at any given time. What should be noted is that Erza Scarlet is the Earth Land counterpart to Erza Kazoraem; and indeed, the two do battle in a fierce clash. Magic and Abilities: Erza is one of Kagemusha's most powerful summons; and she is capable of proving that time and time again. A fierce swordswoman in peak physical condition, Erza darts through the battlefield, laying waste to everything that she considers an enemy. It is rare that she is matched in a physical struggle, as the legendary Titania was known to be unmatched and utterly invincible in her age. :*'Requip: The Knight' (換装 ザ・ナイト, Kansō Za Naito): Requip is Erza's signature form of Magic, over which she possesses great mastery. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip is called The Knight. She is noted for her ability to requip extremely fast and is the only sword Mage known to be capable of requipping weapons and armor while fighting, something which made her and her immense strength well known throughout her place of residence, Magnolia Town, and throughout the entire Kingdom of Fiore, earning her the epithet "Titania". ::*'Black Wing Armor' (黒羽の鎧, Kureha no Yoroi): This armor is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waistguard. The waistguard leaves the front of Erza’s body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair is tied in a ponytail. :::*'Flight': This armor seems to grant Erza the ability to fly around for short distances. :::*'Increased Offense': This armor increases Erza's offensive capabilities, and she uses it in conjunction with any number of weapons to deal her enemy great damage. ::::*'Moon Flash' (黒羽・月閃 Kureha: Gessen): Erza rushes past her target, slashing them in a cross pattern. ::*'Armadura Fairy' (妖精の鎧, Arumadura Fearī): The strongest armor that Erza possesses. This armor has the name of her guild to symbolize her pride of being a member of Fairy Tail. It's a pink armor with a simple breastplate joined to the collar. The armor has many wing shaped decorations. The armor’s weapons of choice are a pair of identical swords, sporting large and decorated handguards reminiscent each of a pair of wings, and with the blades protruding near the hilts to house additional decorative motifs. :::*'Fairy Piercing Sword': Erza charges her swords with energy and hits the target with a powerful lunge. :*'Sword Magic' (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): In addition to her signature Magic, Requip, Erza is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Erza is capable of using her swords to perform different Magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with specific armors of hers, which can make her deadlier in close melee combat or, when combined with her. It is also shown in the anime that she can also combine different armors with other swords from other armors to either block or attack using deadlier force and mixing different elements together. Telekinesis, allow her to target opponents which are out of her physical range. ::*'Demon Blade Crimson Sakura' (妖刀紅桜, Yōtō Benisakura): A sword spell where Erza focuses all her magical power into the blade for maximum offense. Princess, Lucy Heartfilia Princess, Lucy Heartfilia '(姫, ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Hime, Rūshi Hātofiria''): A Human and former mage of Fairy Tail Guild. Under the subjugation of Kagemusha, Lucy Heartfilia is still in possession of her Celestial Spirit Keys, and thus the spirits summons will serve her if bid to. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. '''Powers and Abilities: Lucy may be only slightly above average in physical ability, but her Celestial Spirit Keys and general mastery of said magic. *'Celestial Spirit Magic' (星霊 魔法, Seirei Mahō): Lucy practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Lucy to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her. Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. ::* Virgo, "The Maiden" (バルゴ Barugo): Virgo is the name of Lucy's first Celestial Spirit Key. Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical black and white maid's outfit. She has a typical appearance of beauty with a petite body. :::*'Earth Magic' (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō): Virgo exhibits great prowess in Earth Magic, such as using Diver Magic and other earth-related spells. ::::*'Diver' (ダイバー, Daibā): Like her former master, she can also travel underground as simple as swimming in water. With this spell, Virgo can create holes to either trap someone or utilize as an escape method. ::::*'Spica Lock' (スピカロック, Supika Rokku): Much like Juvia's Water Lock, this attack can trap an opponent within boulders, thus restrain them. ::::*'Spica Hole' (スピカホール, Supika Hōru): This spell is used to trap and incapacitate an enemy, much like Spica Lock. First, Virgo grabs and throws the enemy into the ground and with the momentum from the throw, a circular hole is created in the ground, resulting in the opponent being trapped in a pit. ::*'Leo, "The Lion"' (獅子宮 Shishikyū): Leo is the name of Lucy's second Celestial Spirit Key. Leo is a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. His hair is long, and kept in more numerous, larger spikes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing Leo's face; due to another pair of strands, sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirrors a lion’s mane. It's also worth noting that, as a Spirit, his teeth are sporadically portrayed as being sharp, in reference to his lion theme. :::*'Regulus' (王の光, Regurusu): A type of Ring Magic related to his Celestial Spirit's powers which allows him to produce the element of light from his body, Regulus is mainly used to boost Leo's melee performance, empowering his physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from his unarmed blows in a fashion similar to a lion clawing at its prey. Light can also be employed in other ways, with Leo being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and of shaping it into various forms. ::::*'Lion Brilliance' (獅子光耀, Shishikōyō): One of his most powerful spells, Lion Brilliance is initiated by Leo taking on his casting stance. This lets out a large amount of light from his body, covering a wide radius. Such bright light can be used to momentarily blind opponents, forcing them to lower their guard, while seemingly leaving allies unaffected, allowing them to maneuver freely while the spell is active. An offensive, seemingly more powerful variation of this move exists, in which the light produced by Leo's body is capable of striking opponents down, as shown from him taking out several armored knights in a moment through its use. While using Lion Brilliance this way, Leo assumed his usual stance, but didn't call out the spell's name. ::::*'Regulus Impact' (獅子王の輝き, Regurusu Inpakuto): Arguably Leo's most powerful melee move seen so far, he performs this spell by gathering light on his open right palm and then clenching his fist to punch the target. When such punch connects, a large lion's face materializes from light and strikes the target, blasting it away with great force. This spell is strong enough to defeat Bickslow in one shot. ::*'Aquarius "The Water Bearer"' (アクエリアス Akueriasu): Aquarius is Lucy's third and final Celestial Spirit; Aquarius is a Celestial Spirit with the appearance of a royal blue mermaid. She has a long blue fish-tail, large breasts, and dons a revealing bikini top. She has two gold armlets and wears a jewel circlet. She wields an urn which is the basis of her powers. She was designed to have her appearance as her respective zodiac sign whereby "Aquarius" is depicted as a merman or mermaid carrying a vessel from which is pouring a stream of water, as reflected by the urn and Water Magic which Aquarius employs in the Fairy Tail series. :::*'Water Magic' (水の魔法, Mizu no Mahō): Aquarius uses Water Magic as her primary source of combat. She is a powerful Celestial Spirit; even after Loke, a powerful Celestial Spirit, became one of Lucy Heartfilia's Celestial Spirits, Lucy considers Aquarius as strong as him or possibly even above his level of strength. ::::*'Giant Wave Attack': An attack in which she absorbs water in her urn and hurls it with tremendous force. She can throw a yacht from a few hundred miles out at sea back to shore. (Unnamed) Rain Woman, Juvia Lockser Rain Woman, Juvia Lockser (雨女, ジュビア・ロクサー Ame on'na, Jubia Rokusā): A Human and former mage of Fairy Tail Guild. Under the subjugation of Kagemusha, Juvia practices Water Magic, and is one of the most skilled users located in Earth Land. She is a battle-heavy summon, and is favoured by Kagemusha due to the destructive force of water. She is often employed in tandem with Gray Fullbuster. Juvia is a slender, young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Juvia has short hair, wears a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. Powers and Abilities: Juvia is highly skilled in the art of Water Magic, even being considered the most skilled of elemental manipulating mages amongst Kagemusha's summons. Additionally, she does have some skill in hand to hand combat. :*'Water Magic' (水の魔法, Mizu no Mahō): Juvia is an extremely skilled user of Water Magic. It allows her to produce, control, and manipulate water. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, or forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents, or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water. Juvia also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and magical attacks to pass through her without harming her. Her Magic's power is greatly amplified when she is an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could easily overpower Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. ::*'Water Body': Juvia has the ability to transform her body into a mass of water, which would render any physical assault ineffective. However, it seems that this spell is consistent, as seen when Gray Fullbuster used Ice Lance, but the attack simply phased through Juvia's body. The latter would go as far as to claim her body is composed of water, but it is unknown if this fact is indeed true. (Unnamed) ::*'Water Slicer' (ウォータースライサー, 水流斬破, Wōtā Suraisā): Juvia creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades are strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter, as seen when Juvia attempted to attack Gray, but instead, sliced a stone pillar. ::*'Water Lock' (ウォーターロック, 水流拘束, Wōtā Rokku): Juvia has the ability to materialize a large circular mass of water, and unlike the Water Dome, it contains no oxygen inside. This spell is used to capture enemies and incapacitate them by suffocation. It was believed to be inescapable until Gray Fullbuster employed his own magic to freeze the entire structure and escape successfully by shattering the frozen mass of water. ::*'Water Nebula' (ウォーターネブラ, 水流昇霞, Wōtā Nebura): Juvia creates two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushes the opponent with huge force, causing massive damage. Used primarily for long distances, against a single opponent. Infinite Librarian, Levy McGarden Infinite Librarian, Levy McGarden (無限司書, レビィ・マクガーデン Mugen Shisho, Rebī Makugāden): A Human and former mage of Fairy Tail Guild. Under the subjugation of Kagemusha, Levy is a user of the Solid Script Magic, and Kagemusha typically deploys her as a defensive unit, but he knows her magic has very high offensive properties. Levy is a young, teenage girl with a slender build and stands at a height below average for her age. She sports blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. Powers and Abilities: While physically weak, Levy is very skilled the magic of Solid Script, allowing her to write various words and create effects. Her only other known skill is being a polyglot, well versed in the field of languages. :*'Solid Script' (固体文字 (リッドスクリプト) Soriddo Sukuriputo): Levy's Magic is also focused around writing and words, befitting for when she had a genuine consciousness, and was interested in books. Solid Script, a form of Letter Magic, allows her to generate words in the air and make them solid, subsequently throwing them at the enemies with different effects.To create such words, Levy is shown performing gestures with one or both of her hands, depending on the spell. ::*'Solid Script: Fire' (固体文字 炎 Soriddo Sukuriputo Faia): Levy extends her right arm, with her index and middle fingers outstretched, to the right, describing an arc before her. This prompts the word "Fire" to appear in the air, this being composed of flames. This word can be employed both defensively, as shown when Levy used a variation of this spell as a burning shield to protect herself from Kawazu's Egg Buster, and as a basic form of offense, with Levy sending the word at her target in an arc. ::*'Solid Script: Storm:' Levy writes a word "Storm" which creates a strong gust of wind. When used in conjunction with Cana's Explosion, it is powerful enough to send Kain Hikaru flying midair. ::*'Solid Script: Guard:' Levy writes a word "Guard" in the air, which creates a barrier and protects her from her opponent's attacks Dark Author, Freed Justine Locks of Death, Flare Corona Locks of Death, Flare Corona (死 毛 フレア・コロナ Shike, Furea Korona): A Human and member of the Raven Tail Guild. Under the subjugation of Kagemusha, Flare is a user of Hair Magic, and is a skilled battle summon. She isn't often deployed in group battles, due to her tendency to slaughter everyone involved. Flare is a pale-skinned young woman of average height with long, dark red hair, which is usually worn in a pair of massive waist-length braids that are tied together behind her back. Whenever Flare activates her Hair Magic, her free hair is shown to be wavy, flowing and extremely long, with its length being manipulable at her will. She has full lips and reddish eyes always shown wide open, something which, together with her perpetually raised eyebrows and her semi-opened mouth, gives her a somewhat deranged expression. In addition, she seems to have visible bags below her eyes, adding to her distinctive look. Flare possesses an extremely voluptuous body, with very large breasts matched by similarly large hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect hourglass figure. Her left shoulder bears a scar in the shape of an "X", and her dark Raven Tail mark is located on the upper part of her right breast. Powers and Abilities: Flare is a rather powerful combatant; utilizing her Hair Magic in tandem with strong hand-to-hand combat blows and swift speed to utterly dominate the opposition. :*'Hair Magic' (髪の魔法, Kami no Mahō): Flare has the ability to manipulate her long red hair at will, releasing it from the braids it's usually kept tied into. She is capable of employing her hair in a variety of ways: her main form of offense consists of grabbing enemies with it and then slamming them around; the hair appears to be very strong, as show when it could dig through sand to entangle Lucy Heartfilia's feet and subsequently lift her in the air, and can apparently be elongated over surprising distances, at least several tens of meters. Her hair also seems to have the ability to dissolve or damage, as seen with Lucy and her boots. Flare's hair can also act as a useful form of defense, as she can mold it into different shapes, making it more versatile, and can even manipulate its temperature to a degree, rendering it burning hot. Such fiery nature also boosts Flare's capacities, burning and scorching her opponents upon impacts and while holding them. This Magic's main disadvantage seems to reside in its medium, as hair is vulnerable to cutting weapons, such as Cancer's scissors. ::*'Hair Shower - Wolf Fang' (髪しぐれ狼牙 Kamishigure Rōga): Flare elongates her hair in spirals and shapes it into the front half of a large, furry, fierce-looking and extremely realistic wolf, complete with clawed forelegs, blank eyes, a canine nose, a pair of ears, a mouth full of massive sharp teeth and a long tongue sticking out, which is sent flying against her target. Such spell's power is largely unknown, as Lucy Heartfilia had Cancer cut the hair composing the beast; the latter action prompted the creature to cry in a comedic way, possibly hinting at it possessing a personality of its own, or traits in common with living beings. ::*'Crimson Hair' (赤髪 Akagami): Flare charges forward and enlarges the different strands of her hair, manipulating them towards the opponent. Stretched, the strands then move upwards and, from above, are controlled by Flare to hit target with great force to bind them. The strands' blows can be made in sequence to increase her chanches to catch the opponent. Flare used this to grab Laxus' arm, in an attempt to hold him off in their battle with Ivan. Beast Arm, Elfman Strauss Beast Arm, Elfman Strauss (ビーストアーム, エルフマン・ストラウス Bīsuto Āmu, Erufuman Sutorausu): A Human and former mage of Fairy Tail Guild. Under the subjugation of Kagemusha, like Mirajane, Elfman utilizes the Take Over magic, Beast Soul, and is typically a close-quarters juggernaut. Elfman is a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, and his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows, and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck. Powers and Abilities: Elfman is enormously powerful physically, with his blows able to shatter solid rock just by a single touch. However, he is quite slow. :*'Take Over' (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Elfman, alongside his sisters Mirajane and Lisanna, is known for the accomplished use of Take Over, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to take over the appearance and abilities of beings they really "know". It is their use of such Magic which made the three of them known as the "Take Over Siblings". Elfman's form of Take Over Magic is called Beast Soul, which allows him to record and seal a monster's body part he has touched into his right arm, gaining the ability to subsequently transform his arm into that of the creature. Transformations seem to take place by tearing Elfman's clothes off and covering his bare arm (or his entire body) with many flat, square-shaped plates, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part. ::*'Partial Take Over': Initially, Elfman, unlike his sisters, could only exclusively transform his right arm, something which made him uncomfortable. However, Elfman's unique way of using Beast Soul seems to be somehow renowned, as several members of Phantom Lord were shown recognizing and acknowledging him through his use of it, and this is the reason behind his epithet "Beast Arm Elfman" (ビーストアームのエルフマン Bīsuto Āmu no Erufuman). :::*'Beast Arm: Black Bull' (黒牛, Kokugyū): Elfman transforms his arm into that of a large black beast's arm, which is dark in color and sports prominent muscles. It presumably increases Elfman's punching power or his strength, making him more formidable in melee, as shown from him activating it at the beginning of his battle with Sol and then trying to assault his foe with punches; however, its specific effects and added qualities are unknown. :::*'Beast Arm: Jet Black Sword' (漆黒の剣, Shukkoku no Tsurugi): After being pierced by Rustyrose's Jet Black Sword, Elfman used his Take Over Magic on him, gaining the ability to transform his arm into a large one composed of metal plates and sharp claws, identical to Rustyrose's spell. This grants Elfman great cutting power, and was described by Rustyrose as being capable of cutting through anything. However, Rustyrose's own Golden Shield was capable of stopping the claws' slash. :::*'Beast Soul' (獣王の魂, ビーストソウル, Bīsuto Sōru): Is one of Elfman's most powerful spells, whose first attempt seemingly brought to Lisanna's death, and which was eventually mastered during his fight with Sol, Beast Soul allows Elfman to completely take over the appearance and abilities of a powerful, beastly creature known as “The Beast”, described by Mirajane as “the king of monsters”. In said state, Elfman’s size increases exponentially, with his arms growing longer, larger and sprouting sharp claws, and he becomes covered in thick fur, with his abdomen and pectorals prominent in the middle. His hair takes on a mane-like appearance, his ears and canine teeth become pointed, and he grows a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead. During his first controlled use of said spell, Elfman’s legs, much smaller in comparison to his large arms and torso, grew dark hooves, and he also gained a pair of protrusions sprouting from his shoulders, similar in appearance to his horns; when it was used again during the Fighting Festival arc, however, Elfman’s feet bore resemblance to a large bird’s, with dark claws, and the protrusions on his shoulder weren't visible anymore. He was shown again with his horn-like protrusions on the shoulders during his and Evergreen's fight with Rustyrose. In both forms, however, the only piece of Elfman’s attire which remains on are his pants, which get shorter as a result of his transformation, and sprout extremely prominent and spiky upper edges. ::::*'Enhanced Speed': Despite his larger size, Elfman’s speed is increased drastically in such state, as shown when he charged at the agile Sol and rapidly defeated him with a barrage of fists while spinning rapidly on himself, without giving the opponent a single chance to react, whereas before he couldn’t land a blow on him. Elfman can also rapidly move around by jumping, and climb on vertical surfaces through the use of his claws with great agility and speed. ::::*'Enhanced Strength': This form further boosts Elfman's already great physical might, so much that he was capable of releasing Mirajane from the grip of Phantom Lord’s gigantic Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II without much trouble, and of stopping Belcusas the Thunderclap's enormous fist with a single arm. ::::*'Enhanced Smell': In this state, Elfman’s sense of smell is greatly increased, being comparable to a beasts, as he was capable of chasing the flying Evergreen around while blindfolded, in order to avoid her Stone Eyes being used on him. Fighter of the Glacier, Gray Fullbuster Fighter of the Glacier, Gray Fullbuster (氷河の戦闘, グレイ・フルバスター Hyōga no Sentō, Gurei Furubasutā): A Human and former mage of Fairy Tail Guild. Under the subjugation of Kagemusha, Gray is a user of the Ice-Make magic, and is shown to be one of the most skilled Molder mages in existence. He is often employed in tandem with Juvia Lockser. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. Powers and Abilities: Kagemusha has noted Gray to be a "bare-bones kind of person", possibly lampshading his personality or his basic magic. However, Gray's skill in Ice-Make is not to be underestimated, as he is incredibly creative. :*'Ice-Make' (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gray's case, he uses Static Ice Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows to produce virtually everything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. ::*'Freeze': Ice Make's most basic capability is that of covering everything Gray comes into contact with in ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability; Gray, with his great mastery of Ice-Make spells, has proven himself capable of freezing even burning things such as Juvia's boiling water and Fukuro's flames, as well as to freeze an object faster than Sugarboy's Rosa Espada could soften it. :::*'Ice-Make: Lance' (ランス, Ransu): Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful ranged attack. :::*'Ice-Make: Sword': Gray creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal. ::::*'Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur' (氷聖剣　コールドエクスカリバー, Cōrudo Ekusukaribā): Gray creates a massive great-sword out of ice for melee combat. As with its smaller version, the weapon is very strong and sharp; in addition, its slashes seem capable of leaving behind large wakes of ice which can damage the opponents. ::::*'Ice-Make: Ice Bringer' (氷魔剣 アイスブリンガー Aisu Buringā): Gray generates two swords of ice in his hands and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent. :::*'Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance' (氷刃・七連舞, Hyōjin: Nanarenbu): After creating ice blades jutting back from both of his forearms, Gray displays his swordsmanship by rapidly slashing his enemy seven times. This is often used as a finishing move, causing heavy damage to the enemy. ::::*'Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance' (一勢乱舞, Issei Ranbu): Gray puts both hands behind his back, right on top of the left, in the usual Ice-Make stance, as ice begins to emit from his palm. With remarkable shaping speed, a vast amount of swords and axes are created, all made of ice in various shapes and sizes. These weapons are connected by a large chain of ice that spirals around the user several times with the blades pointing outwards. Gray then swings one arm forward and one backwards, sending the large chain of weapons towards the target, freezing the area around the target. Maiden of the Sword, Yukino Aguria Maiden of the Sword, Yukino Aguria (剣の乙女, ユキノ・アグリア Ken no Otome, Yukino Aguria): A Human and former associate of the Royal Family. Under the subjugation of Kagemusha, Yukino, like Lucy, is well versed in the use of Celestial Spirits,and still possesses her keys and can call her spirits to do as commanded. However, she has also come into the possession of the blade Archenemy (不倶戴天 Fugutaiten), stolen from the corpse of Kagura Mikazuchi soon after it was crafted. Yukino is a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light-colored hair and fringes framing her face. She wore a black rose ornament on the left side of her head. Powers and Abilities: Yukino is highly skilled in Sword Magic, as well as Darkness Magic. Additionally, she is incredibly swift on her feet. :*'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': Yukino employs swordsmanship as the main element of her fighting style, resolving to use her Magic only when forced to. Yukino utilizes a unique swordplay, seeing as to perform her attacks, she doesn't even have to unsheathe her blade as she employs the Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata), which allows her to slash enemies with a still sheathed weapon. She could cut down in pieces a gigantic beast in mere seconds, and subsequently an opponent without actually leaving visible wounds on them. To perform her attacks, Yukino is shown wielding her blade's sheath with the left hand and resting her right hand in correspondence to the weapon's pommel. :*'Darkness Magic' (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Darkness Magic is a Caster Type Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up things. The color of Yukino's Darkness Magic is that of a golden sheen. She typically shapes her attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which she can use in various attacks such as tornadoes and pillars. Ghosts can even be used to strangle enemies, and it is known to make people physically ill and cold. Yukino possesses an absolute mastery over this magic, able to use it in many ways, though she never names her spells. :*'Celestial Spirit Magic' (星霊魔法, Seirei Mahō): Yukino uses Celestial Spirit Magic. At the moment, only three keys are known to be in her possession. She has obtained two gold keys to summon forth Pisces and Libra and holds the thirteenth zodiac key of Ophiuchus. She is also able to easily open two gates at once, much to the surprise of the crowd, as seen during her battle against Kagura on the 2nd day of the Grand Magic Games. ::*'Pisces, "The Paired Fish"' (ピスケス Pisukesu): Pisces is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Their key is currently owned by Yukino Aguria. Pisces is made up by two separate entities, which, in their animal form, are huge sea creatures resembling fishes with elongated bodies similar to those of eels. Their general look is vaguely reminiscent of koi fishes'. The two of them appear from an ethereal vortex generated behind the one employing their key. Both share similar traits, possessing large, wide, open, and round eyes with dark pupils sitting at their heads' sides, and massive mouths with light, thick lips full of squared teeth. A number of fins are also present on their bodies, with a series of long, jagged ones crossing the whole length of their upper part, almost reaching up to the top of their heads, and a smaller, more squared fin located on the ends of their faces, one on each side. Their bodies are covered in lines crossing their whole length, with each line being flanked by a row of spots; more spots form a single, hinted semicircle above each eye. What distinguishes the two fish is the color: the one to the right from the portal is light and sports dark markings; the other one, on the contrary, has light markings covering its dark body. Both creatures bear the symbol associated with the constellation of Pisces on their forehead, respectively dark and light in color. :::*'Flight': While in fish form, Pisces can glide through the air and attack their opponents from above. Their main form of offense seems to consist of throwing themselves against the target at high speed, using their massive heads to inflict powerful blows. Such a rudimentary attack possesses enough force to raise large amounts of sand into the air, when the fish's strikes connect with a sandy surface. The two separate beings are capable of synchronizing their assaults, moving in unison. ::*'Libra, "The Heavenly Scales"' (ライブラ Raibura): Libra is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Yukino Aguria. Libra is a curvaceous woman with dark hair tied in an ox horn style. Her attire resembles a belly dancer's, consisting of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. She wears numerous bangles on her arms and legs, and her neck is also concealed by a thick necklace. On her feet are a simple pair of sandals, and her head is dressed with a zigzagged headband. Concealing Libra's lower face is another cloth that bears her sign, tied around her head. Dangling from her hands, Libra carries a pair of scales, with thin cords running from her fingertips to the sides of the scales, so that she holds them in an almost puppeteer-like fashion. :::*'Gravity Change' (重力変化 Jūryoku Henka): Libra uses this type of Gravity Magic which can alter her target's gravity or either herself.